Edgar Redmond
Edgar Redmond (エドガー・レドモンド, Edogā Redomondo) is a former student at Weston College. He was one of the "P4," and was the head of the Red House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 11 Edgar now frequents the Sphere Music Hall, and is one of the "S4."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, page 10 Appearance Edgar is a young man with scarlet eyes and long, silver-blond hair, which is tied with a crimson ribbon. According to Ciel, Edgar looks similar to his uncle.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, page 8 Edgar previously dressed in a red waistcoat; on the breast pocket was a Scarlet Fox badge, and affixed to his collar was a rose, which reflected his position as Prefect of the Red House.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 12 Edgar has become a choir member of the Sphere Music Hall after his expulsion from Weston College. During performances, Edgar wears a standard white uniform with golden tassels on each shoulder pad and across his front vest. The jagged ends of his long are dotted with stars. A small necklace with two stars, white gloves, and a loose, red ribbon used to tie his hair complete his look.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 6-12 Personality Edgar is a friendly and amicable person who encourages others, such as Ciel Phantomhive, to be careful and follow the rules of the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 9 Being of the Scarlet Fox, a dormitory for students of gentility, he is prompt to correct others' outward looks so that they will be suitable for presentation, as shown when he fixes Ciel's crooked tie.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 8 .]] Edgar has a leniency towards rules, as shown when Lawrence Bluewer admonishes him for addressing him by his first name; Edgar brushes it off, saying that since they are at the Swan Gazebo, no one is going to punish them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 12 He is also shown to be quite laid back, often seen lying casually on a sofa and sleeping at Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 80 cover Just like his uncle, Edgar seems to be somewhat popular with the ladies, as seen when many ladies greeted him during the Scarlet Fox's entrance and during the cricket match.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, page 3 Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 76, page 19 However, when Gregory stated that he has never seen Edgar accompanying a lady, he simply replies that he still doesn't want to have a fixed partner.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 72, page 18 History In 1888, Edgar, alongside Lawrence Bluewer, Herman Greenhill, and Gregory Violet, is chosen as one of Weston College's prefects—they all swear to uphold the traditional school's self-government with pride. Later they all ecstatically celebrate their promotion. Stepping on the grass for the first time, they realize what a great honor has been bestowed upon them. Lawrence suddenly starts crying; apologizing, he states he just can't put it into words. Herman also starts crying, but Edgar happily comforts Lawrence while Gregory looks on. Life continues on; Edgar entrusts many responsibilities to his fag Derrick Arden which he completes with dazzling results. He even asks Derrick to look into a case of bullying. Later on, when he asks him if he has made any progress on it, Derrick responds that he couldn't find anything out of the ordinary. One day at Swan Gazebo, Derrick recites a poem that he believes has been dedicated to the Prefects. When Edgar takes a look at it, however, his eyes suddenly widen in surprise. Late on Thursday night, the P4 head to the music room. Edgar explains to Herman, a sleepy Gregory, and Lawrence that the poem was written specifically for them and conveyed this message. Furthermore, blue ink was used to identify the important words whereas black ink was used for ordinary words. Finally, he states that he doesn't understand the last "deprived of light" part of the poem.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, pages 2-16 When they reach the music room, and Edgar sees light coming from the slightly ajar door. When Edgar enters the room, he suddenly cries out, asking what they are doing. The jolted P4 see Derrick and some other students violently bullying some of the juniors. Jarred, Edgar realizes that all of Derrick's results were fake—he was taking the credit for the work and talent of others. Lawrence immediately sends the younger boys back to their rooms. Increasingly upset, Edgar then addresses Derrick, stating he should have known that Derrick was deceiving him when he couldn't decipher that poem. Derrick then smiles wickedly—he only needed one more year to become a prefect. His family has been prefects at this school for generations, so it is obvious that he should also become one. He then nonchalantly asks them to ignore what he is done—after all, he was just "blowing off some steam." Herman suddenly yells at him to stop fooling around—the headmaster will find out about this from the vice principal and deliver a fitting punishment. Derrick then calls out if "he" can hear that. Vice Principal Johann Agares suddenly steps out from the shadows. The P4 are all shocked to see him, and they are even further shocked when he says that the only punishment the boys will receive are 2Y each for being out late at night. Although Edgar and the others vehemently protest, Johann rebukes them for speaking against the vice principal. The P4 finally comprehend that he is in league with Derrick. Enraged, Herman grabs the cricket bat on the floor and smashes Derrick's skull. Shocked by what happened, the other boys try to flee. Gregory determinedly blocks the door and prevents the other boys from escaping. Lawrence and Edgar forcibly grab Vice Principal Agares. In the name of absolute tradition and to prevent their school's morals from crumbling any further, Herman kills everyone else too. The P4 then realize what they have done. Herman claims that it is all his fault, and he won't drag the others down with him. However, they all tell him they had no other choice. Lawrence asks what they can do so that Herman won't get all the blame. Edgar asks them to leave everything to him. When Herman insists that he can't let them commit a crime as well, Gregory takes the bloodied bat—he states that Herman is not the only Prefect here. All three of them then proclaim that as Weston College's Prefects, in order to protect tradition, they would proudly commit a crime. In the headmaster's office, they find out he is on a trip around the world and won't be back until next fall. Gregory adds that he is just goofing off and leaving them in charge of the school. Nevertheless, they insist that the headmaster believes in them, so they will just have to do something themselves. Edgar adds that the human resuscitation seems to be going well, so there should be no problem—no matter what happens, they will protect this school. Plot Public School Arc Edgar and the other prefects arrive when Ciel Phantomhive steps on the lawn—a punishable action. He notices Ciel and comes storming over, a seemingly hostile action. However, on the contrary, he fixes Ciel's tie, which was crooked.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 8 Edgar then asks Ciel for his name, but he does not recognize it when it is given. Lawrence Bluewer informs Ciel about the rule about staying off of the grass, and Edgar cheerfully advises Ciel to be careful from now on.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 6-11 Later, Edgar is present at the headmaster's office along with the vice headmaster and the other prefects. There, he offers Ciel the opportunity to come to the Red House if the latter is not well adjusted with the Blue House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 5 During Johann Agares' welcome speech, Edgar also supports the idea that tradition is absolute in the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 7 is part of his dorm.]] At the Swan Gazebo, Edgar is lounging on a sofa. Maurice Cole, his Fag, offers him another cup of tea, and Edgar accepts it, praising the quality of his tea.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 He and the other prefects begin discussing Ciel and his capability, and when Edgar casually refers to Lawrence by his first name, the latter admonishes him. Edgar hears about Ciel's hardworking attitude and wishes that he had come to his dormitory— Ciel is ranked high enough since he is the head of the Phantomhive household at a young age.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 15 He states that he would like to invite Ciel over to talk about the Campania incident that he experienced, remarking how tired he is seeing the "dull" faces that he sees every day.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 17 Although Herman admonishes him because a lot of people died during that incident, they all decide to invite Ciel to come to the Swan Gazebo the following day at 2 p.m., and Maurice sets out to deliver the message.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 19 However, Ciel arrives two hours late the next day, and Edgar is shown to have already left the gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 31 Edgar goes about with his daily life, and Maurice presents to him the data that he has ordered him to gather.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 7 Edgar praises his diligence and requests for lemon myrtle soufflé glacé, which Maurice gives later to him at the Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 10 At five o'clock, Edgar attends the cricket tournament, with his Fag cheering him on from the sidelines.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 11 .]] When Soma Asman Kadar, who has enrolled into the Red House, inadvertently crashes his elephant into Maurice's dorm room, Edgar penalizes him with five Y's and plans to forbid the use of elephants in the school.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, page 9 Edgar then comments that the problem is there are no extra rooms available for Maurice to reside in. He offers his own room, but Soma volunteers to share his room with Maurice to take responsibility for his actions—Edgar decides that this is fair.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 9-10 When Maurice is caught planning to commit a violent act, Edgar, from the Swan Gazebo, proclaims that he has heard everything. He remarks that he is ashamed of his own inability to judge people and tells Maurice that he is disappointed in him. Edgar then cancels their brotherly relationship, dismissing him as his Fag.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 71, pages 32-33 Later on in the Swan Gazebo, Violet is seen forcing Greenhill to strike a very awkward and uncomfortable pose, much to Edgar's amusement. He lightly teases him, saying that, although strange, Gregory is simply putting him through a different kind of training.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 72, page 12 The conversation is then steered towards the upcoming cricket tournament, which draws an enthusiastic response from everyone present. Later on, at the Swan Gazebo, Herman poses in a ridiculously difficult position so that Gregory Violet can draw him. When he desperately asks how long he has to remain like this, Gregory tells him until he has finished. Edgar comments that this is also a form of training. Edgar adds that whenever June 4th gets closer, the students at Green House start getting restless; therefore, it will be better for him to stay still for a while. Herman tartly replies that Red House is the same. Lawrence sighs and adds that the students' grades even start getting worse. Ciel then questions what is happening on the 4th. Joanne Harcourt replies that it is the annual inter dormitory cricket tournament. Lawrence remarks that it is a 100-year-old school tradition and scolds Ciel, telling him he should at least try to remember the school events. While Edward Midford and Cheslock add that everyone gets really competitive, Gregory states that he couldn't care less—plus, he dislikes a lot of people coming to the school. Ciel speaks up then, stating that he thought outsiders were not allowed at the school. Clayton then informs him that there are two events, the eve and the end of the tournament, where students are allowed to invite family and friends. Edgar chimes in that women are also invited, and a gentleman's status is displayed if he can escort a beautiful lady. Holding up his painting to the light, Gregory comments that he has never, though, seen Edgar escorting a woman. Edgar retorts that that is because he doesn't like to have a fixed partner. Herman then desperately asks Gregory if he is finished, but he replies negatively. Edgar then smiles wickedly and says he always sees Lawrence with a lot of women. Extremely piqued, Lawrence replies that those are not his "women" but his many sisters. Ciel and Joanne Harcourt are both shocked that he is the only boy in his family. Lawrence adds that he really doesn't want them to come, but they always insist. Herman then interjects, begging Gregory that he can't keep this up much longer. Afterward, Edgar asks Ciel if he is Edward Midford's little sister's fiancé and asks if Ciel will call her. Edward angrily interrupts, telling Edgar she is coming only for her brother. Edgar smiles, stating it will be interesting to see who she will cheer for. When Edgar and Cheslock continue to tease Edward and Ciel about Elizabeth, an enraged Herman suddenly yells that the eve and end events are sacred traditions and not about dancing with women. Tossing his French bread at Herman's head, Gregory chides Herman, stating he told him not to move. Gregory then gloomily adds that his masterpiece has been ruined. Herman awkwardly apologizes to him. Ciel then asks Violet if he is going to dance. Angrily chewing his French bread, Violet retorts that he hates it because it makes his head spin. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 13-23 Ciel then energetically states that he is looking forward to the game, but it will be difficult to play seriously against your friends. Herman replies that a real friend will never play easily against another friend in a serious competition. Ciel then mentions that he has such a friend in Purple House, Derrick Arden. His statement instantly silences the P4. Gregory then darkly asks if he mentioned Derrick.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 23-27 When Ciel inquires further about his transfer to Purple House—which is known for its members' unique talents—, the P4 each give different answers for his special ability. They eventually end the discussion by insisting that the principal authorized his transfer, and the headmaster's word is absolute.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, pages 1-8 When Purple House is on fire, Edgar, Herman, Lawrence, Edward, and Clayton hurry to Gregory's aid with Herman asking if everyone is all right. Putting his hood over his head, Gregory replies that everyone is present. Gregory consults with them as they order the students to bring water immediately. They are all then shocked to see Professor Michaelis bring water in abundance with the aid of Soma's elephant. However, Gregory suddenly cries out, screaming that no one should enter Violet House. Although the other P4 are shocked by his outburst, Soma retorts that Gregory, as the head of Violet Wolf dormitory, cannot protect anything with his "worthless pride." Cheslock furiously grabs Soma's shirt, angrily yelling at Soma for being rude to dorm's Prefect. Gregory, however, softly speaks up—clenching his fist, he tells Cheslock to allow everyone to help put out the fire.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 8-12 On June 3rd, each dormitory Prefect leads his team out: proud, strong, and imposing, Herman leads out the Green Lions; charming, regal, and elegant, Edgar leads out Brilliant Eden; gloomy, dark, and sullen, Violet leads out Ghost Legion; and finally, strategic, tactical, and intelligent, Lawrence leads out God Only Knows. The P4 stand together around the large torch as Vice Principal Johann Agares orders them to light the flame of St. George. Speaking in unison, they vow as players to keep the traditions of Weston College and fight fair and square until the end. Agares declares that with this, the 1889's Dormitory Cricket Tournament is open.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 74, pages 24-35 During the party, Herman orders his team to eat abundantly; otherwise, they will not be able to play well tomorrow. Seeing his carefree attitude, Lawrence scoffs, and he orders his team to head back, so they can discuss strategy. However, his older and younger sisters quickly surround him and remark on how different he is from his "home self." Edgar also views Sapphire Owl's antics and comments that they are as lively as ever. One of Lawrence's little sisters spots him and asks him when he is planning to escort her. He nonchalantly replies that he will as long as she doesn't step on his feet. Pouting, she answers that he is as mean as always. A voice suddenly interrupts Edgar, scolding him that that is no way to talk to a lady. The Viscount of Druitt, Aleistor Chamber, eloquently states that he taught his nephew better than that. Edgar happily calls out to his uncle, and the Viscount retorts that he told Edgar not to call him that. He then fondly recalls his days at his alma mater.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 2-8 Johann Agares later announces the competition roster—the first game is between Sapphire Owl and Scarlet Fox.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 75, pages 28-30 The next day, both teams face each other. Before the game begins, Edgar sarcastically states that it is rather unlucky for Lawrence's team to face them right away. Lawrence scoffs at his statement. Sapphire Owl bats first, and Lawrence faces Soma who immediately bowls him out. Clayton bats next, but his airball is easily caught by Edgar. Lawrence cheers on his team from the sidelines; nevertheless, the entire team is easily defeated in the first inning with Sapphire Owl only scoring 21 runs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 1-8 When Soma steps up to bat, Lawrence yells at Clayton to catch his airball, but Clayton is hopelessly hit in the face by it. A scintillating Edgar then steps up to bat. Lawrence orders his bowler to get ready for the pitch. When the first "slow" ball is bowled, Edgar quickly deduces Sapphire Owl's plan—changing his stance, he declares that the speed of the ball makes no difference to him. With his ultimate technique, Crimson Tornado, he blasts the ball away. A "dancing" Edgar proclaims that they should come at him—the game has only just begun. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 14-21 Scarlet Fox succeeds in scoring 80 runs before the lunch break. Then Edgar and Soma relax and discuss strategy. As they eat the chicken meat pie that Joanne brings them, Edgar states he will let Joanne bowl in the next half, so he can give Sapphire Owl a handicap. He adds that cricket is a visual sport—this will give the audience something to see. Although Soma is skeptical, he goes along with Edgar's plan.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 24-26 When the game resumes, Joanne faces Ciel. Ciel barely manages to hit his spin ball. Soma immediately comments on how good his bowling is, and Edgar happily replies that Joanne is his fag after all.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, page 28 Edgar observes that Ciel cannot do anything against Joanne's delivery and orders him to deliver the final blow. As Joanne is about to throw the ball, he suddenly freezes. Edgar worriedly asks him what's wrong. Unexpectedly other players around Edgar and Soma also start collapsing. Acute gastricular discomfort also strikes Edgar. Seeing Ciel's confident laughing face, Edgar realizes that Professor Michaelis acted as their waiter and fed them a laxative filled meat pie. Unwilling to disgrace himself or his team here, Edgar immediately orders them to withdraw. Joanne is left behind. Although Edgar valiantly rushes to "save" him, the team members stop him because he is a prefect. Because of Scarlet Fox's inability to continue the match, Sapphire Owl is declared the winner. Lawrence and the other boys are left completely bewildered by the game’s results. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 76, pages 29-36 Silently, Edgar and Gregory watch the final play—with the score at 105-97, they wonder whether brains or power will triumph.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 80, page 3 In the evening, Blue House then sets out on the Thames to take their victory boat ride. Gregory Violet states that the sun has set, and Herman Greenhill orders Edward to light St. George's fire.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 6 When the members of the Blue House all topple off the boat into the Thames, Edgar laughs good-naturedly along with everyone else.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 11 In the party that follows, Charles Grey and Charles Phipps join the P4. Everyone thoroughly enjoys themselves. Later that night, Edgar, Lawrence, Herman, and Gregory welcome Ciel to the "elegant, traditional, high class, and bizarre Midnight Tea Party." Once everyone is seated, Edgar tells Lawrence that it is troublesome, but they will have to toast with tea. However, just as Lawrence is about to toast, Ciel interrupts everyone—he states he can't celebrate because something is worrying him. He can't rest until he has met with Derrick Arden or his friends. Lawrence immediately states that he's being rude. Ciel retorts with the 15th rule. After revealing the reasons for his suspicions, Ciel demands to see him. Vice Principal Agares says that he is right here.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, pages 25-33 The P4 are all shocked to see Derrick as he enters the garden. Derrick approaches a confused and bewildered Herman. When Derrick viciously bites Herman's upper arm, Edward furiously rushes to Herman's aid by climbing across the table and fiercely kicking him. However, he and Ciel are both shocked to see that it had no effect on him. Ciel immediately summons Sebastian MichaelisKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 7 and orders him to capture Derrick. Amidst everyone's shocks and screams, Sebastian whisks the tablecloth off the table and uses it to subdue Derrick. Sebastian then proceeds to help Edward with Herman's arm.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 12 Ciel tells the astonished group that he came to this school at someone's request to investigate the missing boys—Professor Michaelis is actually his butler Sebastian. Ciel announces that this proves that the boys are already dead and whips out his gun. He points it at the headmaster and asks him to tell the truth.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 13-14 When everyone is about to protest about Ciel's sudden change in behavior, Edward unexpectedly speaks up—they all shouldn't interfere with Earl Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, page 15 Sitting on the floor and leaning against the table, Herman weakly speaks up—they just wanted to protect their school's principles based on St. George's teachings. Therefore, they decided to kill Derrick. Once they had done that, Edgar states they set up a contract with "that" man. Sebastian declares that everything makes sense now, and he accuses the principal of orchestrating the entire event. Although the P4 vehemently claim they did everything of their own accord, Ciel and Sebastian reveal that another player is definitely responsible—laughing loudly, Undertaker reveals himself as Weston College's headmaster.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 82, pages 16-26 Sebastian then asks the sullen-faced P4 to explain why they resorted to using the Aurora Society after they killed Derrick. Lawrence then begins their story. When he is finished, he tells the shocked listeners that their actions may have been inexcusable, but there was nothing else they could do to protect their school's honor and tradition. Lawrence adds that Ciel understands what he is talking about.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, pages 17-36 Ciel responds that he was asked to investigate this incident by a high ranking individual—smiling, he states that he will ask them to consider the circumstances.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 1-3 Ciel then turns his attention to Undertaker, asking him what he wants. After Undertaker explains his motives, Ciel orders Sebastian not to let him escape. However, the situation suddenly takes a turn for the worse—Derrick’s dead friends rise from the ground as Bizarre Dolls. Holding onto an unconscious Herman, Edward yells at everyone to run, and get out of the garden.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, page 13 After this incident, the P4 are then expelled from Weston College rather than given jail time. However, this is not out of kindness but in order to cover up Derrick and his friends' mistakes. Furthermore, Weston College's traditions and reputation are protected as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 27-32 Blue Cult Arc Following their expulsion from Weston College, Edgar, Herman Greenhill, Lawrence Bluewer, and Gregory Violet slip into a period of despondency, tormented by their crime of murdering Derrick Arden, Derrick's peers, and Johann Agares. They eventually grasp the fact that the crimes can never be undone; instead of brooding about the past, they start to think about what they can do from that point on. They, then, decide to regularly attend the weekly Sphere Music Hall meetings, where they talk about a variety of things and befriend plenty of people. They now champion the notion of everyone being happy and together, and consider every single day "radiant."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 6-7 Edward Midford and Cheslock are first-time attendees one Saturday night at the Sphere Music Hall. Herman calls them over to where he, Edgar, Lawrence, and Gregory are. Edgar tells the two that the place is for everyone to enjoy together since there is no class discrimination where they are. After toasting together, they party; Edgar, in particular, plays an instrument while the guests dance.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 9-11 When the clock strikes eleven o'clock, Herman announces that it is time for the meeting to wrap up, and Edgar suggests that they do what they always do at the end of the meetings—which is that everyone sings a song together. Shortly after, the music begins, and Edgar and the other guests sing and dance with glee.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 109, pages 13-14 On the fourth Saturday of the month, Edgar dresses in a robe and joins Herman, Lawrence, and Gregory on stage for carolling. After singing a hymn, talking about stars and radiance, and urging all the attendees to sing together, Edgar and the other three remove their robes; the crowd cheers, impressed with their appearances. The four announce that they will be singing a song called "Shining Star," the lyrics and music of which composed by Blavat Sky. They proceed to sing and dance. Once the performance ends, the four receive an ovation.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 112, pages 4-18 On a certain Friday, at a closed event reserved for those protected by Sirius, Edgar, Herman, Lawrence, and Gregory are introduced as the "Starlight Four." The four of them welcome the individuals there, among which is Ciel Phantomhive, to the "S4 Sirius-Limited Event," promise to deliver the light of healing so that they may "radiantly shine" the following week, and announce the commencement of "Starlight Shower," a song written and composed by Blavat. A magic lantern is activated, a woman plays the harp, and Edgar and the other three sing the song.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 113, pages 14-19 One day, Blavat is supervising Edgar, Herman, Gregory, and Lawrence during their dance rehearsal. He cheers them on, asking to see more of their radiance, and they are determined to deliver it. When Blavat tells them that they can stop, all four of them drop to the ground, exhausted. Blavat, then, rewards them with a new song, maintaining that it will make listeners very happy, and declares that, while the daily lessons may be hard, they are stars, to Herman's, Edgar's, and Lawrence's joy. Edgar says that this is the only place they can shine, and Herman adds that they will not make a mess of it this time. Blavat pinches their cheeks, telling them not to be gloomy, and they brighten up. Afterward, Edgar, Herman, and Lawrence enthusiastically converse.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 15-22 On the fourth Saturday of the month, Edgar, Lawrence, Gregory, and Herman step out on the stage, alongside their supporting choir, and sing a hymn. Afterward, they remove their robes and prepare to sing their new song, "Search for Sirius." However, the supporting choir remain on the stage, and to their collective shock, they call the Starlight Four "frauds" and belittle the "radiance" they are attempting to deliver, claiming that they, on the other hand, can give "the real thing." In subsequence, they, too, remove their robes, revealing themselves to be Edward, Cheslock, Soma Asman Kadar, Clayton, and Joanne Harcourt. Edgar and the other three immediately recognize their former subordinates. Edward, Cheslock, Soma, Clayton, and Joanne, then, perform their own song, to the disbelief of all the spectators, identify themselves as the "Phantom Five," and direct the audience to the newly erected Funtom Music Hall across the street.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 118, pages 14-25 Not long after, Blavat unites with the Starlight Four, who inform him that the Phantom Five consists of their underclassmen back at Weston College. Blavat urges them to put on a show that is more brilliant than usual so that they can restore the audience's faith in them, and orders them to perform two songs instead of just one. When they hesitate, Blavat stresses that they shine most brightly on stage. They, then, agree to do the two songs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 10-13 The Starlight Four climb back on stage, to the audience's delight, and announce their two new songs: "Search for Sirius" and "Paradi☆Sphere." They proceed to perform the songs, convinced that the stage is the only place they belong to. When their performance comes to an end, Edgar, Herman, and Lawrence thank the audience. An exhausted Gregory gasps for air and then collapses, to their collective shock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 121, pages 14-18 Later, Edgar approaches Blavat, concerned about Gregory's condition. They join Herman and Lawrence at the infirmary, where they surround a bedridden Gregory. Blavat has Gregory take a day off so that he can recover.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 122, pages 6-8 Edgar and the other members of the Starlight Four continue with their respective shows. At one point, Blavat's employee informs Blavat that the Starlight Four have beaten the Phantom Five in audience numbers again, to the joy of Edgar, Herman, and Lawrence.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 123, pages 9-11 After the scoop about Sphere Music Hall's murders is published, Gregory and Blavat vanish, and Edgar, Herman, and Lawrence are forced to go into hiding. At Hyde Park, in a pub, Herman warns Edgar and Lawrence that a couple of Scotland Yard officers are looking for them. Lawrence suggests that they lay low, and Edgar says that they have nowhere to go and no money. Ciel appears; he claims that he knows a place for them, hinting toward prison, and comments that it is pitiful for the once-popular S4 to be hiding in a pub. Sebastian Michaelis arrives with plates of food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 11-13 Ciel, then, presses them for the whereabouts of Blavat and Elizabeth Midford and learns from Herman that they were not aware that Elizabeth was at Sphere Music Hall in the first place. An agitated Lawrence confesses that they did not know they were helping Blavat with his crimes. Edgar says that they did what Blavat told them to do because it made people happy and that they were kept in the dark about the blood transfusions. When Herman mentions Gregory's disappearance, Sebastian says that Gregory has Sirius blood and that it is likely Blavat took him along to continue taking blood from him. Edgar, Herman, and Lawrence are horrified, and realize that that must be why Blavat occasionally called Gregory away and why Gregory collapsed from anemia.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 13-16 When Ciel asks them if they have an idea where Blavat went, Edgar recalls that Blavat talked about a second music hall being built, and Lawrence declares that it is in Bath. Ciel and Sebastian head out; Lawrence calls for Ciel, but is ignored.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 16-18 Trivia * Edgar and Lawrence are neighbours, and thus have known each other since they were children.http://yanatoboso.tuna.be/19200923.html Translation and comments Etymology * Like the other former members of P4 (Gregory Violet, Lawrence Bluewer, and Herman Greenhill), Edgar's surname, 'Red'mond, is derived from a type of color.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 Out of Universe * According to [[The Butler, Casting a Vote|the official Kuroshitsuji character popularity poll]], Edgar is the forty-eighth most popular character in the series, with three votes. He shares this spot with Cat, Drossel Keinz, Grete Hilbard, Anne Drewanz, Herman Greenhill and Wolfram Gelzer, who also received three votes.June 2015 Issue of Square Enix's GFantasy Magazine * Yana Toboso and her assistants call him "Prince Hotel" (Aka-Puri) because of his surname (Redmond → "aka") and former position (Prefect → "puri"). It is a reference to the Grand Prince Hotel Akasaka which was also nicknamed "Aka-puri."Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji, VIII References Navigation es:Edgar Redmond fr:Edgar Redmond ru:Эдгар Редмонд pt-br:Edgar Redmond it:Edgar Redmond Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Male characters Category:Public School Arc Category:Blue Cult Arc